


At the Eden Tree

by mindylu32



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylu32/pseuds/mindylu32
Summary: This is just a quick one shot story I wrote to torture some friends I have on Twitter. There is no rhyme or reason to it really.It's basically about Abby and Kane moving forward in their relationship and also Bellamy and Clarke using that to move forward in theirs.





	

Before leaving Arkadia, Kane knew he had to do one thing: dig up the Eden tree. He could not leave the last bit of his mother behind to be destroyed. The thought of her life’s work dying felt like he was holding her in his arms again as she passed after the explosion. All he could hear was her telling him “You are my son.”

He silently went to work carefully digging up the tree to replant in a pot to take with him. The work was hard and grueling but he didn’t mind. He was just about to take a break when he felt a small touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw Abby standing there. The sun backlit her to where it almost made her look like an angel summoning him home. 

Abby softly asked, “would you like some help?” It was then he noticed the shovel she had resting in her other hand. 

He simply nodded to afraid to speak because if he did he knew it would come out in a jumble of sobs. 

They silently worked together never having to say a word. The sun was beginning the set and finally they had gotten that stubborn tree out of the ground and into a pot. 

Kane looked over at Abby and said, “Thank you.”

Abby grabbed his hand and squeezed and replied, “You don’t have to thank me Marcus. I was glad to help. I know what this tree means to you.”

Abby let go of Kane’s hand and took the ring off her left hand. She stared at it for awhile before walking over to the pot where the tree was. She dug a small hole and gently placed the ring inside before covering it with dirt. 

Kane walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him and kissed her softly on top her head and without prompting Abby said, “It’s time to let that part of me go.”

Abby turned into Kane’s arms and smiled at him and said, “Marcus you are my future.”

Kane pulled her in for a kiss filled with all the love he knew to give and when they pulled away he said, “I love you Abby.”

Abby gave a knowing smiled and teasingly said, “I know.”

Kane picked up the pot with the Eden tree inside and they walked back to the drop ship. For the first time he felt a sense of peace wash over him. He didn’t know what the future held but with Abby Griffin by his side he knew he could face it. 

\- - - 

Later that evening while talking over dinner Kane noticed how Clarke’s eyes narrowed on Abby’s naked hand.

“Mom where’s your ring?”

Abby absently looked over her hand and smiled and simply replied, “I buried it with the Eden tree.”

Kane watched as shock took over Clarke’s face and when he was about to reply Abby gently laid her hand on his arm and said to Clarke, “Let’s talk about this alone.”

Abby smiled at him as she walked off with Clarke. Kane was left sitting with Bellamy who he noticed all evening sat in awe oh Clarke. He smiled to himself knowing what that meant. He chuckled slightly to himself as he noticed how Bellamy’s eyes never left Clarke’s retreating form until she was unable to be seen over the campfire. 

Bellamy turned to Kane and asked, “What’s so funny?”

Kane replied simply, “You’re in love with Clarke.”

Bellamy fidgeted in his seat and replied cooly, “No. No I’m not in love with Clarke.”

“Well you could have fooled me with the way you stared at her all night.”

Bellamy did a quick glance in the direction Abby and Clarke had walked off to and sighed heavily, “Is it that obvious?”

“Sorry kid but it is.”

Bellamy’s shoulders slumped and he said weakly, “I don’t know how to tell her. She’s grown under my skin. She’s become a part of me. She’s become the best part of me.”

“Bellamy in this uncertain time that’s a good thing. It’s good to have someone to love and someone to love you back. Just tell her how you feel. Look at this way the end of the world is coming soon so what do you have to lose?”

“So have you told Abby how you feel yet?”

Kane looked over at Bellamy and he saw the hopefulness in his eyes and he said, “Yes I have. In fact that’s why she buried her ring. It was a sign a new beginning for her.”

Kane held up his cup to Bellamy and declared, “To Marcus Kane and Bellamy Blake for loving the Griffin women!”

Bellamy smiled and lifted his up too and said, “God help us!”  
They both doubled over with laughter at Bellamy’s declaration. They knew loving the Griffin women would not be easy but they would do it every day for the rest of their lives. 

\- - - 

Meanwhile...

“I can’t believe you buried your ring! What were you thinking! Were you even thinking at all!”

Abby watched as her daughter paced back and forth throwing out her words into the air with such fierce fulness. She finally stepped to Clarke and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her and said, “Clarke stop! Listen to me. I loved your father. I loved him more than I can ever express to you and me loving Marcus does not nor will ever change how much I loved him. Okay.”

Abby watched as sadness crept into her daughter’s deep blue eyes and the sudden outburst of, “I’m sorry Mom” as Clarke crushed herself into her mother’s arms. “You deserve to be happy. I’m sorry.”

Abby held Clarke in her arms until her sobs had ebbed and she pushed her away so she could look into her face. She took a hand to wipe away the tears that had streaked Clarke’s face, “Are you okay now?”

Clarke sniffed and tenderly said, “Yes. I’m okay.”

Abby knew when she was lying she could see it in her eyes, “Clarke there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Clarke stumbled over a few “ums” and “uhs” before she burst out with, “I have feelings for Bellamy!”

Abby tried to act shocked but she smiled at Clarke and said, “It’s about time.”

“MOM!”

Abby laughed and Clarke did not seem to appreciate that, “Stop it’s not funny. I don’t know what to do with them. Everyone I love dies. I don’t want to love him because I’m afraid that he’ll die too and if he does I will have nothing left. These feelings are stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before. They scare me.”

“Clarke it’s okay. You have every right to love again. By loving another person after you’ve lost them doesn’t mean you loved the other person less. We’re made to love.”

Clarke ran back into her mother’s arms and whispered, “Thank you Mom and I love you. And I’m okay with you and Kane.”

Clarke pushed away and Abby said, “Let’s go see what those two are up to shall we?”

\- - - 

Abby heard the laughter coming from the campfire. She walked softly and calmly asked, “What’s so funny?”

Kane jumped off the log he was seated on and said, “Nothing just guy stuff.”

“OH guy stuff. Sorry to interrupt.”

Kane watched as Clarke walked over to him and Abby and she threw her arms around his neck and said, “I’m happy for you and my Mom.” She whispered lowly, “You hurt her I’ll kill you.”

Kane and Clarke separated and Abby said, “I’m ready to call it night.”

Kane yawned in agreement, “Me too.”

\- - -

After Kane and Abby had retreated back into the drop ship for the night Clarke and Bellamy sat by the campfire not saying a word.

The awkwardness drew out until they both burst at the same time, “I have something to tell you!”

Clarke laughed and said, “You first.”

Bellamy made a production of clearing his throat before saying softly, “I have feelings for you.”

Clarke’s face lit up like the sun and she replied, “That’s what I was going to tell you.”

Bellamy leaned over and placed his forehead against Clarke’s and whispered, “I’ve wanted to say that for so long.”

He pulled away ever so slightly and jumped slightly at the touch of Clarke’s hand against his jaw. The stayed that way for a moment. Just staring into each other’s eyes and Clarke stroking his jaw with her thumb. Finally, she pulled him gently towards her and her lips landed on his. Bellamy’s heart beat so fast he thought for sure it would jump from his chest. 

Clarke’s hand trembled as she ran it from his jaw down to his neck to where she could feel his pulse beating through his skin. She smiled and Bellamy pulled away slightly and asked through his heavy breaths, “Why are you smiling?”

Clarke looked into his eyes and simply said, “I’m so very happy”. 

Bellamy smiled back and said, “Me too.”


End file.
